Kataang ABC
by kataang100fan
Summary: para los fans del kataaang
1. A

**N/A:hola chicos, bueno he querido hacer mi propio abc desde hace tiempo, pero no me habia atrevido, he leido muchos abc, pero hay muy pocos del kataang(a decir verdad solo he leido 2) y es por eso que yo he querido hacer el mio, espero y les gusten y espero que me ayuden con la siguiente letra la "b", ustedes escojan la que quieran...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Letra: "A"

Canción: amor del bueno

Autor: Reyli

_Como un cuchillo _  
_en la mantequilla _  
_entraste a mi vida _  
_cuando me moría _  
_Como la luna _  
_por la rendija _  
_asi te metiste _  
_entre mis pupilas_

Katara se encontraba en ese balcón donde había formalizado su relación como novios con aang hace ya 10 años, quien iba decir que ese muchachito calvo, pequeño, con una risa tontorrona se iba a convertir en el gran amor de su vida y ahora su esposo, tan solo recordar todo lo que vivió con el, las alegrías, las angustias, las tristezas, las derrotas y sobre todo las victorias.

_Y asi te fui queriendo a diario _  
_sin una ley,sin un horario _  
_y asi me fuiste despertando _  
_de cada sueño,donde estabas tu_

Como olvidar ese pequeño y tierno beso que compartieron en la cueva de los enamorados, o ese beso de despedida que se dieron el día del eclipse, o ese que ella había negado haya en la isla ember, pero el que mas recordaba, fue ese que compartieron en el balcón, que dio el comienzo de su relación con tan solo recordarlo la ponía roja de la emoción.

_Y nadie lo buscaba _  
_y nadie lo planeo asi _  
_en el destino estaba _  
_que fueras para mi _  
_y nadie le apostaba _  
_que yo fuera tan feliz _  
_pero cupido se apiado de mi.. _  
_...se apiado de mi... _  
_...se apiado de mi..._

__No podía creer que hace ya tan solo unas horas le había dado el si, al hombre mas valiente y maravilloso que había conocido en toda su vida, tenia razón la tia wu, que ella se iba casar con un gran maestro, y aang era eso y mas, ella quería compartir su vida entera. Katara se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba, al sentir unos brazos fuertes dio un pequeño salto del sus

-me asustaste-dijo ella

-tranquila solo vengo a robarte

-jajajaj que gracioso aang-dijo Katar volteándose y dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en la boca de su ahora marido

-vamos, la fiesta se esta muy divertida

-pero...-Katara le quería contar, que en unos meses mas iban hacer papas, pero pensó que aun no era momento de decírselo-esta bien vamos

y así la pareja fue a disfrutar de la fiesta de bodas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**si lose, lose, me salio un poco corta, pero no se preocupen intentare hacer mas largas las otras, espero que dejen sus reviews, y ayúdenme ha elegir la siguiente canción, sin nada mas que decir...chao**


	2. B

**N/A:Hola a todo el mundo, aqui tienen la siguiente letra que es la b, a peticion de ummi escogi esta cancion, espero te guste, y atodos, y no olviden ayudarme a escoger la siguiente cancion con la letra c...dejen sus reviews**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Letra: "B"

Canción: buscame

Autor: Tan bionica

_No me hables, por favor,  
que toda nueva es buena  
es esa sensación.  
Que no se nada de ella,  
pero muero si no está._

Aang estaba feliz de por fin acabar la guerra, ya no habria sufrimiento, ni hambre, ni familias separadas, solo paz y amor, esa ultima palabra hizo que recordara a katara, esa hermosa morena de ojos azules como el mar, no sabia nada de ella, desde ayer que habia escapado

-aang-grito Sokka-que alegria que estes bien amigo

-si pies ligeros, nos habiamos preocupado por ti, donde te habias metido

-pues estaba en una tortuga-leon-dijo aang mirando a todos, pero no había visto a la persona que quería ver- ¿y donde esta Katara?

-esta con zuko haya en el palacio de la Nación del fuego peleando con azula

-"que" fue la reaccion de aang al saber que Katara se encontraba peleando con azula, el sabia que Katara era muy fuerte y habil y confiaba mucho en ella, pero azula tambien lo era y podia ser muy peligrosa.

-entonces vamonos-dijo aang

y asi los chicos se subieron ala aerionave.

_Está el amor y es hoy, _  
_mueve a miles de chicos a encontrarse _  
_que viven por un rato _  
_y mueren al salir al sol. _

_Y está en su 17 primaveras _  
_y devolveme mil inviernos juntos _  
_y en conclusión no puedo vivir sin vos._

aang se encontraba muy pensativo en todo el camino, queria llegar lo mas pronto posible, si por el fuera se iria en su planeador, pero no debia sacar sospechas, asi decidio esperar, esos minutos se le hicieron horas, que horas siglos, ya no podia aguantar estar un momento mas sin ella, si halgo le hubiera pasado, el moriria, todo esto lo habia hecho por ella, y si no estaba con ella no queria estar con nadien.

_Hoy__ pude descubrir, _  
_mirándote a los ojos _  
_una forma de vivir _  
_que mata la rutina _  
_y las presiones del dolor. _

_Sálvame de esperar, _  
_sácame, rescatame de esta soledad _  
_no olvides que te extraño _  
_y que siempre voy a estar._**  
**

__Al fin habian llegado, aang fue el primero en salir, al ver a Zuko herido pensó lo peor

-Zuko ¿que te paso?, y ¿donde esta katara?

-azula iba a ventar a Katara-al escuchar esto aang parecía como si fuera visto a mil muertos resucitando

-y que mas paso-dijo muy angustiado aang

-tranquilo aang yo me opuse al rayo y cai herido, ademas katara detuvo a azula y me curo.

al escuchar eso se tranquilizo, agradecía a los espíritus por haberla cuidado, ahora solo quería ir a buscarla y a abrazarla.

-y katara ¿donde esta?

-se encuentra haya al fondo-dijo Zuko

aang fue hacia donde Zuko le había dicho, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, para llegar mas pronto hizo una bola de aire y se subió a ella, para si llegar mas pronto, cuando la vio, su corazón no podía resistirlo mas, al verla ahi sentada tranquila, se veia tan hermosa.

-aang-grito katara al ver a aang

-katara-grito aang

y asi los dos chicos se abrazaron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**aqui termina, se que el final no es muy bueno, pero espero que les haya gustado, espero que dejen sus reviews..no olviden escoger la siguiente cancion :D**


	3. C

**N/A:bueno aqui tiene la siguiente cancion, y lo siento por tardar much en actualizar, esque mi computadora tuvo un problemita, y ademas mi internet se habia caido ya que aqui en donde vivo llovio mucho, en fin se que no es un pretexto, pero espero que comprenda, y tambien que les guste,, y queria decirles que el primer comentario escoge la cancion del siguiente capitulo.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Letra: "C"

Cancion: Coleccionista de canciones

Autor: Camila

_Tu, coleccionista de canciones _  
_dame razones, para vivir. _  
_Tu la dueña de mis sueños _  
_quédate en ellos y hazme sentir._

Aang y Katara cumplian un año de feliz noviazgo, Katara ya tenia el regalo perfecto, mientras aang no sabia que regalarle, para el, ella todo merecia, pero que podria gustarle demasiado, tan solo en pensar en que regalarle recordo los buenos momentos que vivio con ella, desde ese beso que se dieron a ba sing see , no podia dejar admitir que Katara era el amor de su vida, pero que podia regalarle, le pregunto a todos sus amigos, pero ninguno le convencio, Sokka le dijo que le diera carne, eso era absurdo, la comida no seria un regalo bonito, pero si invitarla a comer o hacerle una cena especial, Toph le dijo que podria regalarle alguna joya, ya que todas las mujeres le gustaban eso, aunque dijo que a ella no, pero aang sabia que no tenia mucho dinero, pero si le podia hacer uno, mientras Zuko le dijo que podian irse de paseo, pero no creyo que fuera un buen regalo, pero si llevarla a un hermoso lugar, despues de tanto pensar tomo una decision.

_Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir _  
_el sentimiento eterno. _  
_Tu con la luna en la cabeza _  
_el lugar en donde empieza _  
_el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._

-Aang, ¿donde me llevas?-preguntaba Katara muy curiosa y con mucho cuidado caminaba, ya que aang le habia tapado los ojos

-ya casi llegamos, no te desesperes y ademas no habras los ojos ok

-entendido

-ya llegamos-dijo aang-ya puedes abrir los ojos

Katara abrio los ojos, quedo sorprendida, era un hermoso lugar, donde había un pequeño kiosko llena de flores, y adentro de el habia una mesa muy bien decorada con dos sillas, y al arecer habia una comida muy deliciosa ahi...

-aang esto es...hermoso-dijo Katara

-que bueno que te haya gustado, tu eres lo mas especial en mi vida, y contigo quisiera estar para toda la vida, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras el amor de mi vida y que iba tratar de hacerte feliz, y ademas te tengo otra sorpresa

-si y que es

-solo cierra los ojos

Katara cerro los ojos y de pronto sintió como unos brazos le pasaban por el cuello, y sintió que algo le andaban poniendo en donde se encontraba el collar de sus madre.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos-dijo aang muy emocionad

Katara abrio los ojos y vio que en el collar de su madre había otra piedra azul muy hermosa donde combinaban muy bien el símbolo del agua y el aire.

-aang es muy hermoso-dijo Katara casi llorando y dándole un fuerte abrazo

_Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu _  
_mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio _  
_mi compas y mi camino _  
_solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu _  
_pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo _  
_para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor_

y así los dos enamorados disfrutaron de una velada muy romántica, comieron, disfrutaron del ambiente, y así festejaron los dos juntos un año de novios...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**aqui termina, se que es un final no muy convincente pero pues me gusto, espero que a ustedes tambien, y se preguntaran que era el regalo de katara ...muy pronto lo sabran, ya saben el primer comentario escoge la siguiente cancion...chao**


	4. D

**N/A:Hola a todo el mundo, aqui tienen la siguiente letra que es la d, muchas gracias a kataangforever12 por su comentari y por ser el primer comentario, este es dedicado para ti y espero y te guste y por supuesto que a ustedes tambien**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Letra: "D"

Canción: Donde estas corazon

Autor: Enrique Iglesias

_¿A dónde fue el pasado que no volverá?  
¿a dónde fue tu risa que me hacia volar?  
¿dónde quedo la llave de nuestra ilusión?  
¿a dónde la alegría de tu corazón?  
y se va como todo se va  
como el agua del rio hacia el mar  
y se va como todo se va..._

Katara se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente des pues de la fuerte discusion que tuvo con aang.

Flasback

-Katara por favor tranquilizate

-como quieres que me tranquilice aang, estoy harta que no estes conmigo, aang es la primera vez que nos vemos durante mucho tiempo y ya te tienes que ir

-Katara tu sabes bien que es mi deber

-si si, siempre dices lo mismo

-Katara es mejor que me vaya antes que esto se ponga peor

-si lárgate cobarde-dijo Katara lanzandole una almohada que se encontraba en la cama, aang la esquivo pero le dolio mucho la actitud de Katara hacia el asi que desidio ir y regresar cuando Katara se encontrara mas calmada para hablar

Katara se se abento a la cama y se tapo la cara con una almohada y se puso a llorar, estaba harta que aang nunca tuviera tiempo para ella, ella sabia perfectamente que aang por ser el avatar tenia que estar viajando y que no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella, pero ultimamente ya no lo veia mucho, una vez al mes, y se estaba cansando de estarlo esperando, ademas últimamente las veces que se miraban siempre terminaban peleados, que habia pasado con ese amor que alguna vez se tuvieron, esas noches donde se mostraban el amor que se tenían, ahora era todo distinto

_El tiempo que paso y no supe ver _  
_las horas que ya no quieren volver _  
_¿Dónde están, Dónde están corazón? _  
_los días que sabíamos amar _  
_la brisa que llegaba desde el mar _  
_¿Dónde están, Dónde están corazón?_

aang decidio irse a un pequeños parque que se encontraba en Ciudad Republica, se encontraba muy frustrado, mas que frustrado triste, tenia mucho tiempo que no veia a Katara y por una tonteria se habian peleado, ella sabia bien lo que inplicaba ser la novia del avatar, por que ahora se molestaba dse eso, ademas el sentia un poco de culpa, no habia estado mucho tiempo con ella y la extrañaba mucho, intento no llorar pero no pudo, como del amor, alos besos paso al dolor y pleitos.

_¿a dónde fue tu cara de felicidad? _  
_¿a dónde están los besos que supimos dar? _  
_¿dónde quedo el pasado que no volverá? _  
_¿los días que vivimos en cualquier lugar? _  
_y se va como todo se va _  
_como el agua del rio hacia el mar _  
_y se va como todo se va_

-se encuentra bien señor-dijo una niña que se acercaba a el, la niña tenia mas o menos 4 años, con unos hermosos ojos azules, que le recordaban a Katara

-si estoy bien-dijo aang quitandose las lagrimas de sus ojos

-como te llamas-pregunto la niña muy curiosa

-aang

-¿eres el avatar?

-si asi es

-o vaya, y ¿porque lloras?¿por una chica?

-si asi es

-entonces por que no vas y la buscas, se nota que la amas

-y como sabes pequeña

-porque se te ve en los ojos...y ¿porque no vas con ella? ¿porque no vas con ella?

-si tienes razon,gracias pequeña

y asi aang decidio ir a casa y hablar con Katara

_El tiempo que paso y no supe ver _  
_las horas que ya no quieren volver _  
_¿Dónde están, Dónde están corazón? _  
_los días que sabíamos amar _  
_la brisa que llegaba desde el mar _  
_¿Dónde están, Dónde están corazón?_

Katara aun se encontraba llorando, cuando de pronto se escucha un golpe en la puerta

-Katara podemos hablar

-que es lo que quieres aang

-yo...katara...no te quiero perder, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti

-entonces demuestramelo

aang se acerco a ello con sus manos agarro la cara de Katara muy delicadamente, como si fuera un flor muy delicada, y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios con los de ella y asi se dieron un hermoso y tierno beso

-te amo Katara-dijo aang alejandose un poco de Katara para hablar

-yo tambien aang, pero no quiero que te vayas otra vez, me haces mucha falta

-tu tambien me haces falta Katara, y quisiera preguntarte, ¿quisieras ir conmigo al reino tierra?

-claro aang

y asi los dos chicos se besaron y se demostraron todo el amor que se tenían, ya no iban a dejar que nada ni nadie los separara

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**si lose lose la cancion es un poco triste como para que haya terminado asi, pero no queria un final triste, sino uno feliz, espero y les haya gustado y no olviden escoger la cancion de la siguiente letra, que es la "e"**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:aqui tienen el siguiente drable, espero les guste, no olviden dejar sus reviews...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Letra: "E"

Canción:Entre tu y yo

Autor: Violetta

_Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de que hablar  
No hace falta explicarte  
Si guardas todos los secretos de mi vida y de mis sueños si lo sabes  
Eres la única canción que siempre escribiré_

Katara se encontraba escribiéndole una carta a aang

FLASBACK

aang y katara se encontraban acostados muy juntos, contemplando el atardecer en el Polo Sur, era la primera vez que se miraban después de dos largos meses que duro en el reino Tierra arreglando unos conflictos.

-Te amo Katara-dijo aang

-yo también te amo aang-dijo katara y se acerco a el a darle un beso, que después tuvieron que separase por falta de oxigeno

-¿que quisieras hacer ahora?-pregunto aang

-no lo se, estar contigo y contemplar el paisaje a tu lado-contesto Katara

-por que no... aang fue interrumpido por una voz que venia gritando su nombre

-AANG, AANG-gritaba Sokka que poco a poco se acercaba a la pareja

-¿que pasa Sokka?-pregunto aang

-si ¿que quieres? no ves que estamos ocupados-dijo katara muy molesta

-si si si, ocupados haciendo ugies-dijo Sokka

-ugies, ach, nunca maduras eh-dijo katara mas molesta

-tranquilos chicos, ¿que pasa Sokka, para que me necesitas?-pregunto aang

-Zuko te ha mandado una carta

-ok, entonces ire a leerla-dijo aang retirándose y dejando a los dos hermanos discutiendo

_Siguiendo mis latidos  
Cada palabra cada nota que me das me hace sentir que estoy contigo  
Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción  
Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima_

__Katara se fue a donde se encontraba su novio, ya habia pasado 30 minutos que se fue a leer la carta, penso que ya era muy tarde asi que penso ir a verlo, toco la puerta

-toc toc, puedo pasar-pregunto katara

-si pasa amorcito-contesto aang

katara entro y vio a aang haciendo sus maletas

-asi...que te vas-dijo Katara muy triste

-si, Zuko me necesita en el reino Tierra

-¿puedo acompañarte?

-prefiriria que te quedaras aquí

-por favor aang, es la primera vez que nos vemos después de un largo tiempo y ahora te tengas que ir

-lo siento Katara, es mi deber, te prometo que te escribiré todos los días

-me lo juras

-te lo juro-dijo aang acercándose a su novia y dándole un tierno beso en los labios y así la pareja se prometió escribirse todos los días...

Fin del FASBLACK

_Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción _  
_Es tan distinto junto a ti soy lo que soy si estas aquí _  
_Si no hay nada que decir ni nada de que hablar te regalo el silencio _  
_Y escucho todo lo que sientes, lo que pasa por tu mente ya lo sabes_

Katara no sabia que escribirle, lo extrañaba, pero lo quería mostrar, así que pensó que era buena idea hacerle una canción de lo tanto que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, quería que fuera algo único y especial, así que puso manos en la obra, duro varias horas pensando y escribiendo hasta que por fin pudo terminar la canción, así que agarro al alcon mensajero y vio como poco a poco se iba desapareciendo de su vista el alcon, esta muy feliz de lo que había hecho y esperaba con ansias su respuesta.

_Eres la única canción que siempre escribiré siguiendo mis latidos _  
_Cada palabra cada nota que me das me hace sentir que estoy contigo _  
_Es conexión entre tú y yo, en cada verso de esta canción _  
_Tu voz y la mía en cada acorde en cada rima_

Katara se encontraba sentada sentada e un pequeño glaciar, ya habían pasado varios días, que había mandado la carta y aun no había recibido ninguna respuesta, Katara estaba muy triste, a lo mejor no le había gustado la canción o que pensara que era una niña tonta y cursi, pensaba una y otra vez katara en su cabeza, cuando de pronto a lo lejos vio en el cielo un punto blanco, que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas cuando pudo distinguir supo que era appa, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a donde aterrizo appa, cuando llego vio a aang bajarse de appa, corrio hacia el dándole un abrazo.

-aang te extrañe-dijo Katara

-yo también katara y sobre todo me gusto tu canción, es hermosa-dijo aang haciendo sonrojar a Katara

y así los dos enamorados duraron un buen rato abrazados

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**aqui lo tienen, a lo mejor no es muy bueno que los anteriores, pero espero que les guste...no olviden poner sus comentarios :D**


	6. F

**N/A: aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, ño siento por no aver actualizado pronto, espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Letra: "F"

Cancion: Firework

Autor: Katy Perry

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_drifting through the wind_  
_wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, _  
_feel so paper thin_  
_like a house of cards,_  
_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams  
but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you  
You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the 4th of July_

Era un dia especial para aang y katara, cumplian 6 años de feliz noviasgo, pero katara queria ser mas que la novia del avatar, queria ser su esposa, aveces pensaba que ella no se merecia aang, que era mucho para ella, el era un chico muy lindo, muy actractivo, muy positivista, pacifico, dulce, muy luchon, tenia todo y aveces pensaba que ella era poca mujer para ella, seguia pensando hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

Aang estaba listando todo para la sorpresa que le tenia a Katara, al recordar su nombre, se ponía colorado, recordar todos los bellos momentos que ha pasado con ella durante los últimos años, y ahora era momento de dar un gran paso en su vida, ya no la quería como novia sino como su esposa, estaba preparando los últimos detalles, todos sus amigos eran sus cómplices todos sabían de los planes de aang, primero Suki iba ir por katara y salir para la sala para no verse sospechoso, después Toph con su tierra control llamara su atención para que así salga Katara y vea la gran sorpresa que aang le tenia preparado.

-ya estas listo aang-pregunto Suki que llegaba con Toph y Sokka

-si pies ligeros, tenemos que apurarnos ya esta anocheciendo-dijo Toph

-si apúrate ya me esta dando hambre-dijo un Sokka que se tocaba la pansa

-si chicos ya estoy listo-dice aang muy feliz

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason _  
_why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one _  
_that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Katara escucho que tocaban la puerta, y vio entrar a Suki

-te interrumpo-pregunto Suki

-claro que no, ¿que pasa?-dijo Katara

-es que quería hablar contigo-contesto Suki

-si claro que pasa-dijo Katara

-y ¿porque no vamos a la sala y hablamos aya?

-si claro vamos

y asi las dos chicas salieron de la habitación a dirigirse ala sala.

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework _  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

Katara y Suki llegaron ala sala y se sentaron en unos cojines que habían

-ahora si ¿que pasa?-pregunto katara

-es que...amm...dijo Suki cuando fue interrumpida por un ruido que se ha de ver escuchado en toda la casa

-¿que es ese ruido?-pregunto Katara muy espantada

-no se ¿porque no vamos a ver?

-si vamos

las dos chicas salieron de la casa, cuando salieron vieron un hermoso camino con antorchas que guiaban el camino y con pétalos de rosas

-pero ¿que es esto?-pregunto katara y cuando volteo ya no vio a Suki, grito varias veces su nombre pero ya no apareció tuvo una gran curiosidad de ver a donde llegaba el camino así que decidió ir, cuando llego al final del camino vio a aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acerco poco a poco hacia el

-¿que es esto aang?-pregunto katara muy sorprendida

-es una sorpresa que te tenia

-es hermoso aang

-y todavia no acaba-dijo aang y de repente fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

-aang es hermoso-dijo Katara

-que bueno que te ha gustado-dijo aang-pero...

-pero...-interrumpió Katara

-te quería hacer una pregunta-dijo aang

-si aang dime

-katara tu sabes que eres la mujer mas importante en toda mi vida, tu has sido mi motor para que yo siga viviendo, eres una de las cosas mas importantes en mi vida...y ahora...quisiera que fueras...-dijo aang sacando de su bolsillo un hermoso collar, que parecía ser de matrimonio, Katara quedo sorprendida

-aang-dijo katara muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver

-quieres ser...-dijo aang pero fue interrumpida por Katara

-si aang si-dijo katara abrazando a aang

aang le puso el collar y con un beso sellaron su amor.

_Baby, you're a firework _  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_**

**_espero que les haya gustado_**


End file.
